


Saviour

by BethXP



Series: Old Horrible Histories RPF Fics [6]
Category: Horrible Histories RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:39:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethXP/pseuds/BethXP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Please be aware this fic is here for cataloguing and storing purposes only. It was written by a young teenager who was new to fanfiction and I hope to god has improved over the past few years. I'd rather not be told how poorly written/badly spelt/nonsense story this fic is because believe me I know, so if you read it it is at your own risk. This has been a warning by the writer of this fic. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am uploading a lot of old fics over the next week or so and so I am putting this warning on all of them but people have been so lovely about these things and I really appreciate it so thank you.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saviour

It took a couple of seconds for the sound of the doorbell ringing to reach Mat's consciousness. He had been in such a trance whilst playing his guitar that he had lost track of time completely.

The bell rang again.

Mat pinched the bridge of his nose as he got up and opened the door. A beautiful beaming Ben stood on the other side, but he was not beaming for long.

"Are you alright?" he asked, skipping over the 'hello's' as he noted Mat's solemn and warn expression.

"Yeah I'm fine," Mat answered, "I just wasn't expecting you so early."

"Actually I am an hour late," said Ben, slightly wounded that Mat hadn't noticed.

"Oh." Mat seemed genuinely surprised by this and checked his watch to make sure he and Ben weren't living in different time zones. Sure enough, it said seven o'clock.

"But I come baring gifts," Ben added quickly, trying to make up for being late. "I wasn't sure if you fancied Chinese or Indian so I brought both." He held up two plastic bags that smelt delicious to prove his statement.

"Both sounds great," Mat forced a smile as he stepped aside and allowed Ben entry into his home.

They had not been dating for long – about a month or so – but Ben had already fallen in love with Mat's style. The way everything in his house was mix and matched, not one room had a single theme, just a collection of little objects Mat had spied at markets and just had to have, and yet it all worked! There was a print of the scene with Sherlock Holmes and Professor Moriarty at Reichenbach that Mat got when he and Ben went to the Sherlock Holmes Museum in Baker Street hanging on the wall, and Ben smiled inwardly as he passed it.

Mat disappeared into the kitchen for some plates and cutlery as he instructed Ben to take a seat in the living room. One thing Ben did wish Mat had in his house was a dining table, he did not like eating out of his lap normally, and yet even this was a quirky habit of Mat's that Ben found adorable.

As Ben entered the living room, he saw immediately why it took Mat so long to answer the door and why he had lost track of time. The guitar was upright in its stand and the sheet music covered in Mat's handwriting were scattered all over the coffee table and floor.

"You've been song writing again haven't you?" grinned Ben as Mat returned with the plates.

"Err yes, sorry about the mess." He put down what he was holding on the sofa beside Ben and quickly scooped up the bits of paper and put them to one side. Ben felt a little disappointed, he loved hearing Mat play.

"No private concert for me then?" he asked hopefully.

"Well," Mat started, but when he saw Ben's eager, loving face he knew he could not deny him. "Alright."

He sat crosslegged on the floor and picked up his guitar, balancing across his knees. He plucked a couple of strings to check the tuning and then began to play.

"Your faith seems such a perfect thing, oh, faith seems such a perfect thing. Till all those doubts come creeping in, how all those doubts come creeping in…"

Ben's smile faded as he watched Mat perform. Not because he didn't like it, but because the music overwhelmed him with emotions of such awe and beauty that he never felt before. The words were more poetry than lyrics, and it broke Ben's heart that they were not positive. Ben desperately wanted to know what had caused Mat so much pain; he wanted to fix it, to tell Mat everything would be alright. Ben could see Mat had got lost in the song, his eyes glazed over as he stared into space, being taken back to whatever had triggered these emotions.

"And suddenly, you're standing there, with nothing around you. Alone, exposed, afraid of life…"

The last chord was struck and hung in the air as the two boys sat in silence. Mat rubbed his eyes to try and catch the tears before they fell, but Ben knew him too well to let him get away with that.

Instinctively Ben got up and sat down on the floor behind Mat. He then wrapped his muscular arms around him and cradled him back and forth. He would not ask about the song, he did not like to, if Mat wanted to talk he would do so when he was ready.

Mat responded to his touch by leaning into Ben's body heat and snuggling into his chest. Ben made him feel safe, nothing could hurt him and he just wanted to stay there in silence forever. He felt Ben stroke his hair and kiss the top of his head. He did not want to move, but soon his back began to cry out in pain as he was not in the most comfortable position so he sat up. Ben freed him from the embrace and Mat shifted round so that he was facing Ben properly with their knees touching. Ben looked inquisitively at him, but he did not push for an explanation, and Mat was grateful for that.

"Are you okay?" Ben asked instead, leaning forward and rubbing Mat's thighs. Mat nodded.

"Sorry I am being silly."

"No you are not, don't ever say that. I'm sorry I made you play something that upsets you. Whatever it is, know that I will not let it hurt you."

Mat took Ben's hand and kissed the back of it. He was not worthy to have someone like Ben in his life.

"I wrote that song two months ago," Mat started, biting his lip in the hope that the physical pain may distract him from the emotional one. "I was in a really dark place, I can't explain it, everything was just too much for me and I couldn't cope." He could not meet Ben's gaze, he felt embarrassed and stupid for being like this. "And then along came you." He squeezed Ben's hand to make sure that he was really there and not some figment of his imagination. "You rescued me from myself and taught me how to smile again. Thank you."

Ben rolled his eyes, but only to stop the tears forming from falling.

"Oh come here!" He put his hand on the back of Mat's head and pulled him into a kiss.

"I wouldn't have touched the song again, but my manager heard it on my demo tape and told me it was one of my best so I should have it on the album. That's why I was playing it tonight; I was trying to iron out the creases." He shook his head suddenly. "Anyway, this is hardly an appropriate topic of conversation for an evening in with my boyfriend!" He forced a smile, but then gave a genuine grin when he remembered what he was playing before the song they had just been talking about. "I wrote a song for you," he beamed. Ben's eyes shone.

"Are you serious?"

"Remember when you told me about that woman who killed her husband and thought his ghost was haunting her so she built a messed up house with dead ends and secret passages to trick the spirits?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I wrote a song about it. I call it 'Mrs Winchester'." As he spoke, Mat reached for his guitar once more and began to strum it lightly. "Keep building your house, Mrs Winchester, a place for my brothers to rest…"

Ben watched his boyfriend play with even more awe than he did before, his eyes glazed over and a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Mat was beautiful. And his, all his.


End file.
